


stoles and lyda

by eltinka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltinka/pseuds/eltinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how some of yall write fics sometimes aka i should be working on my other story</p>
            </blockquote>





	stoles and lyda

**Author's Note:**

> fuck this

Lydier, after a long night of solving mysteties, went to matthews house. Stoles, that is.

"Lyder," he sayd, after marathoning star wars becahse scott still hasnt watched it but lydia is magically interested in it even tho she wanted to watch the notebook again bc its her favorite movie but probably gives her violent flashbacks of her problematic, trashy ex bf who dipped to be on the CW. "So i broke up with malia but i didnt tell you yet bc apparently she wanted to not tell anyone but yeah w broke up two years ago ans i wannd stick nyn tonghe down your throat."

Lydie lick her plump, ripe lips, "holy shit bro y didnt u tell me i was respecting ya boundaries bc i feel guilty for not paying you any attention even tho i shouldnt cuz u were a creepy spastic little fuck and i didnt owe u shit tbh i was cute as fuck i dont blame u for being up my ass twany four seven but ya kno u cann expemrient whatever wit ya werebitch""she say she apprenrly is stoll wary of malieuh even doe she went thru some good ass character development. He VERY SUBTLY glanced to her lips. He didjt notice all the lust she sent thru her forest green eyes that he saw with his whsikey honey caramel golden brown eyes.

mayonnaise, da gentleman he js , says " we dont have ti do anything you dont want to do," he says as he grabs her toddie. Very nice very soft. "MmMMNMMm mayo," she moans . They r in her room now, her mother is away on a business trip even tho she only work arlt the school andits finnaly friday it night it almost a full moon and her dog Prada is nowhere to be seen. I guess she died the way peter should have

Lida still in a bomb ass outfit and she like takes off her dress and her legs are smooth, no stubble at all or missed hairs, smooth creamy white skin. Why thw fuck does he have so many moles , she still attracted tho.

"Omg ldya your tater toddies" he say she blush. "Dank u" she whsiper Seducitvely

"Wait what avaout malia.............." lydia says.

"Girl i told u we broke up i have no feelings for her judt u ur the only person for me u kno bitch emotional tether...... special connection... perfect combination....... detective buddies.... can you have my child, approximately 4 years from now"

"Bitch u kno it."

They do the do

"holy canoli i love u lyder"

"SAY IT IN POLSKI"

"Ja volim te majmun........." he whisper in her ear.... wasnt even polski, maybe español but close enough.

Also lets not forget the fact that stiles' dick is about three feet

"Say something else..." $he $miled. "Perro caliente......." he says seductively.

Then lydia: *get mad for no reason*

Stols: omfg tbqh

He flows her out into the rain...... summer barely ended, and they live in california, why is it raining so much

"u stil lov that dumb hoe"

"Um...... well dat dumb hoe is u"

"Omfg......... bro ily...."

"I love u too son"

Theykiss and hug in the rain, enveloped by the embrace of each other, and for a moment it feels like a crazy fuckass squad of bitches wont attack them for a couple seconds

The night won't be long enough.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is muhleatate hmu


End file.
